


Ranma-chan's Rivals

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bukkake, F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Genderbend, Multi, Oral, hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ranma-chan has a knack for pissing people off. When all her rivals and enemies get together to discuss how to show the curvy redhead her place, there's only one way it can go. And Ranma-chan doesn't mind a bit.





	Ranma-chan's Rivals

  
Ranma-chan supposed there were better things than getting hate-fucked in a gangbang, but she couldn’t think of what. Wait, getting impaled on Pantyhose Taro’s minotaur dick while his tentacles stuffed the rest of her holes and played with her tits. That was better (and was still a hatefuck). But besides that, nothing could compare.  
  
Right now, Ranma-chan was bent over, getting impaled on Kuno’s katana while Ryoga stuffed her mouth. The Lost Girl was using Ranma-chan’s pigtail as leverage, pulling her head up and down Ryoga’s dick. Meanwhile, the True Blunder was fucking Ranma-chan’s pussy while ranting about… something. Ranma-chan tended to tune her out, and she could adlib it anyway, filling the blanks in with something about Ranma-chan, Akane, and evil magic.  
  
Mousse was taking a break. She had already decorated Ranma-chan’s tit with cum, and was busy preparing for the next round. It was less a matter of getting herself hard (an easy enough trick even Kuno could do) and more deciding which of the endless array of sex toys hidden underneath her white robes that she would next use on Ranma-chan’s defenseless form.  
  
Ranma-chan was sure she would enjoy any of them. Anything from vibrators getting taped to her nipples while she was tied up and left alone for hours to having half a dozen dildoes shoved inside her. She would be completely at the mercy of the blind girl, who rarely had any to offer, at least not to her rival to Shampoo’s heart.  
  
The rest of the people Ranma-chan pissed off on a daily basis were around, having a quick drink or snack before starting back up again on Ranma-chan’s naked, lovely body. Well, some of the people she pissed off. There was Gosunkugi, Saffron, Ryu, and Herb. They were the people Ranma-chan most often drove up the wall. Not counting her dad, Akane, Akane’s dad, Kodachi, Cologne, Happosai, Shampoo, Nabiki or Ukyo. Actually, Ryoga was the only one here who Ranma-chan most often irritated.  
  
Despite the limited contact some of them had with Ranma-chan, they were all up for the chance to gangbang her into submission. Ranma-chan was sure she wouldn’t be able to walk after they were done with her, or sit down for a week. She’d have to do something nice for Kasumi for setting this all up for her. It wasn’t every day Ranma-chan got to have this kind of fun.  
  
She just hoped more of the hung girls would get in the game. Two cocks really weren’t enough to satisfy her, even when one of the cocks was Ryoga’s bitch-breaker. To really feel good in a gangbang, Ranma-chan would need a cock in her ass, another in her pussy, a third dick to blow, two more in her hands to rub and give a few quick licks too, and, if it could be managed, a final one in between her tits. Ranma-chan was willing to compromise on the last, though. It was also fine if one of the other people she was fucking squeezed her breasts. And if there was a few other guys, girls, or other around, stroking their cocks so Ranma-chan could have a quick replacement, that would just be the icing on the cake.  
  
Ranma-chan had high standards for her gangbangs. She also had high standards for her tentacle fuckings, her orgies, her quickies, her threesomes, and her masturbation sessions. And if a round didn’t live up to what she wanted, it was usually easy enough to find a good replacement. Not many men, women, futas or magical tentacles beasts would a stacked, horny redhead.  
  
“Look at her tits,” Ryoga said. “They look more like the udders on a cow, just big fat jugs that need a milking.” She tried to reach under Ranma-chan to slap them, but the distance was far enough she would have had to take her cock out of Ranma-chan’s mouth. And there were some sacrifices just too big to make.  
  
Kuno didn’t give any sign she had heard. She just kept on fucking Ranma-chan’s pussy, talking about some damn thing or the other. No one was really listening to her, and, in turn, she wasn’t listening to anyone else.  
  
Gosunkugi wandered over. She chuckled as she looked down at her one-sided rival. She looked like she was about to fall over, which could be from the two loads she had already pumped into Ranma-chan’s ass. Or it could just be her normal pallor. Ranma-chan didn’t much care either way. The important thing was that her dick was nice and hard.  
  
Ranma-chan reached out and grabbed it, giving it a few strokes to keep Gosunkugi’s interest as the would-be witch decided what part of Ranma-chan she would like to try out next. Ranma-chan would be up for any option, even getting double-stuffed in her pussy. It wasn’t as if Gosunkugi’s dick was big enough to be painful if added to Kuno’s cock anyway. It would just feel really, really good.  
  
“What are you up for, Gos?” Ryoga asked, idly glancing over as she facefucked Ranma-chan. “Want to make her airtight again?”  
  
Gosunkugi pondered the question, tapping her pale chin as she looked at Ranma-chan’s sweaty, slutty body.  
  
“Actually, I think I’ll use her tits. If you could…” Gosunkugi started ordering Kuno and Ryoga around, shifting how they were fucking Ranma-chan.  
  
They ended up Kuno lying on her back, still thrusting into Ranma-chan’s pussy. If a fourth person joined, she’d probably have to switch to Ranma-chan’s ass, as if that was a hardship. Ranma-chan had her head turned, still deepthroating Ryoga as the powerfully built woman buried her cock down the redhead’s throat. And Gosunkugi was crouched in front of her, wrapping Ranma-chan’s tits around her cock.  
  
Ranma-chan was feeling, really, really good. She wasn’t bothering to count her orgasms so she wasn’t sure which one this was, but she had to be getting close to half a dozen. She could probably cum just from getting titfucked, and it wasn’t as if Gosunkugi was a particularly attentive lover. She was using Ranma0chan for her pleasure, not the other way around.  
  
Of course, that didn’t make her any different from almost everyone else attending the gangbang, and Ranma-chan had still managed to have fun. So long as Gosunkugi gave her nipples a bit of love, Ranma-chan was sure she’d be fine.  
  
Ranma-chan moaned around Ryoga’s cock as she was assaulted from three directions at once. Her pussy felt so good, wrapped tight around Kuno’s cock as the older girl thrust upwards into her. Ranma-chan’s inner thighs were covered with arousal and cum, and more was coming out of her slit as she melted around the cocks holding her up.  
  
And Ranma-chan’s nipples felt good too. They were hard, achingly stiff points that sent a jolt through her whenever Gosunkugi brushed them. She pressed against her hands, back arcing as she felt a hot, hard dick slid in between her sensitive tits. She wanted more. More cocks in her, more hands on her, more people using her for their own benefit.  
  
And she got her wish. The rest of her rivals were done with their snacking, and ready to punish Ranma-chan for all the various ways she had pissed them off. If it had just been one or two of them, Ranma-chan was sure she would have been wrapped up in some exciting, kinky bondage. But since her body needed to be turned every which way to satisfy the lust and anger of so many girls, she was wearing nothing at all, instead of the leather and latex that could feel so good wrapped around her body.  
  
Ranma-chan was surrounded by a thicket of dicks, and she mentally licked her lips as she thought over how she would take each one. She didn’t actually have a say in the matter, but it was nice to fantasize over how she would get stuffed by fat, hard dick after fat, hard dick.  
  
Mousse decided to act instead of talking. Kneeling down in front of Ranma-chan, the blind girl pulled Kuno’s cock out of Ranma-chan’s pussy. The redhead slut moaned at the loss of sensation and Kuno barked something at not getting to feel Ranma-chan’s hot, wet walls around her rod anymore. But Ranma-chan’s ass was an acceptable substitute. She soon slid into there, while Mousse lined her cock up, the head pointing at Ranma-chan’s spread slit.  
  
Ranma-chan moaned around Ryoga’s cock as Mousse slid into her. She was finally stuffed airtight, just like she should be. Ranma-chan rocked her hips back and forth and from side to side, grinding against the cocks filling her up. They felt so good, she never wanted them to leave. She just wanted an endless eternity of them thrusting into her, filling her up with cock and cum. What more could any girl want?  
  
Ranma-chan came once again. Her pussy tightened down around Mousse, squeezing her, trying to milk the cum out of her. Ranma-chan’s eyes closed as she felt the familiar wave of pleasure sweeping through her, filling her up with a lustful cloud of pink. She moaned and twitched, her body trying to express just how good she felt.  
  
All the while, her rivals kept on using her body, uncaring that she had cum. Their goal was their own pleasure, and if Ranma-chan was such a slut as to get off on it anyways, that was her problem. Not that Ranma-chan thought of it as a problem.  
  
Ranma-chan was glad there were three dicks in her again. When there were only two around, that always left her with such awful problems. Even assuming they were both inside her, Ranma-chan had three holes and only two cocks to fill them with. If they went into her pussy and her ass, that _would_ feel great, with the two thick rods pounding into her, separated only by a thin barrier. Ranma-chan could cum _really_ hard from that. But it would leave her mouth open, without any tasty shafts to lavish attention and care on, and no chance of getting a nice, creamy treat at the end. That was a pretty big problem.  
  
But the solutions weren’t that much better. Suppose there was a dick in her ass and her mouth? Ranma-chan could still cum from that, even without touching herself. But a dick (or tentacle or dildo) would always feel so much better pounding into Ranma-chan’s pussy than her fingers ever could. By herself, without any partners or toys, there was just no way for her to satisfy the aching need in her core, not for long. Not even with a cock in her ass. Sure, she would cum from it, but it just wasn’t the same as having a thick rod splitting her cunt in two.  
  
Of course, the obvious fix to that would be to have a cock in her pussy while she gave some lucky person (or toy, Ranma-chan knew the importance of keeping her marital arts current) a blowjob. And that would fill the burning ache she felt in her crotch. But she still wouldn’t have that lovely sense of fullness that came from having her ass filled, unless she had brought a toy along to plug up her tightest entrance.  
  
And of course, there was the nightmare scenario. A bunch of cocks around, and not a single one of them in her. That was the sort of thing to give a girl nightmares. A bukkake wouldn’t be too bad, especially if Ranma-chan had a toy to help put on a show for the studs, cuties, or others luckily enough to see a slutty redhead going at it. But the only reason Ranma-chan would just give out handjobs instead of a real fucking would be if she was likely to get caught doing anything more fun. Correction, likely to get caught by someone who would start a big enough fight she wouldn’t get cock _at all_.  
  
Thankfully, those horrible possibilities were nothing more than a bad dream right now. While her rivals would certainly be interested in denial play and seeing how far Ranma-chan would debase herself for the chance for cock, there were too many competing, over-grown personalities here. They would never agree on anything more complicated that a gangbang. For that matter, some of them didn’t even know how desperate Ranma-chan could get without a steady stream of hard dickings.  
  
Ranma-chan was a happy slut. There was a cock in her ass and pussy, and a third between her tits. She was switching between three other cocks, giving one a blowjob while giving a handjob to the other two before switching. There was a nice, warm pool of cum in her belly, making her feel wonderfully full. And her pussy and ass were feeling nice and squishy too from all the cum shot into them. What more could a girl ask for? Tentacles. Tentacles always made any situation better.  
  
But unless Pantyhose Taro crashed the party, Ranma-chan would ‘just’ have to satisfy herself with an endless stream of thick cocks that belonged to people who would love to put her in her place. That was an acceptable deal for Ranma-chan.  
  
As she sucked on Kuno’s cock (who had finally, _finally_ shut up), she hummed, sending vibrations up the rich girl’s length. She gasped and Ranma-chan felt her cock twitch in her mouth. Finally, she was going to get another load of cum. She had gone almost five minutes without a fresh batch. Some thing were just too much to endure.  
  
Kuno came in Ranma-chan’s mouth, filling her with aristocratic seed. Ranma-chan’s squeal of delight was muffled by the cum filling her mouth. As much as she would have loved to keep the cum in her mouth, savoring it, she couldn’t. After all, there were two more cocks to attend to, and if she tried to give them a blowjob while she already had a mouthful of cum, it would just spill out of her and run down to her breasts.  
  
While Ranma-chan knew she looked amazing with cum splattering… almost anywhere, really, she still like swallowing it more than wearing it. Of course, cum on her body would usually end up as cum inside her stomach, but Ranma-chan was greedy, and didn’t want to wait around.  
  
She closed her eyes and lifted her head as Kuno withdrew her cock. Sealing her mouth shut, Ranma-chan swallowed every drop of Kuno’s cum, her throat visibly working to send every bit of seed down to the pool already in her stomach. Collecting the last few remnants on her tongue, Ranma-chan opened her mouth to display them before swallowing again.  
  
Sighing in satisfaction, she licked her lips before turning to the other two cocks she was blowing. By the time she was done with them, there should be some thick, tasty treats for Ranma-chan to snack on. And the girls filling her other holes should have left her nice and white and full by then as well.  
  
All of Ranma-chan’s rivals were taking a short break. Even Ryoga had run down her massive amounts of stamina pumping her rival’s whorish body full of cum. They were sitting around, eating snacks prepared by Kasumi and discussing just what exactly they were going to do to Ranma-chan when they recovered.  
  
Ranma-chan would have preferred deeds, not words. But she didn’t have any say in the matter. Mousse had produced (from somewhere, somehow, since she was completely naked) enough bondage gear to keep Ranma-chan totally immobile. The Chinese girl had also hooked the redhead up to some toys before leaving her, so Ranma-chan was in quite the state.  
  
Her arms were behind her back in an armbinder, keeping them absolutely immobile. Ranma-chan didn’t know what material Mousse was using nowadays for her restraints, but it was pretty effective. Ranma-chan could barely even wiggle her fingers. And Mousse had done pretty much the same to her legs. There three different metal bars holding her legs apart; one at her ankles, one at her knees and the smallest between her thighs. And the metal bars connected right onto the cuffs around Ranma-chan’s legs. No chance of moving them either.  
  
Ranma-chan would have tried biting the restraints off, or at least using her chin to pull herself around on the ground. But Mousse had put a preemptive stop to that too. A red ball gag, several shades brighter than Ranma-chan’s hair, was in her mouth. Drool was running out of her lips, and down the thick combination collar and… Ranma-chan wasn’t sure how to describe the rest of it. But it was leather that curved up over her chin, making sure that she couldn’t even turn her head from side to side.  
  
The final piece of the bondage getup was the rope. Mousse had tied it to Ranma-chan’s pigtail and then extended it down to the chain around her ankles before tying it off. With Ranma-chan already lying on her front, there was just no way she was moving around.  
  
But Mousse had been kind enough to leave her a little something. She had taped a pink bullet vibe to Ranma-chan’s clit, and set it to low intensity. She had also slipped a butt plug into Ranma-chan’s rear. The toy had some characters on it that Mousse explained meant ‘Property of the Chinese Amazons’. Ranma-chan wasn’t sure if Mousse was lying about that or not. Although even if she wasn’t that wouldn’t make Ranma-chan a slave or anything.  
  
Not that spending more time with the Chinese Amazons would be such a bad thing, mind. There were lots of great things to be said about dozens and dozens of fit, attractive, sexually active women and futas. It had been such a wrench when Ranma-chan had had to leave that village. In fact, she had been so sore from the fucking she had gotten Shampoo had almost caught her half a dozen times in the first day alone.  
  
But Ranma-chan wasn’t ready to go back there. After all, if she did, she’d miss out on all the wonders Nerima had to offer her. For one, there was Ryoga. The burly brawler had enough trouble finding her childhood home. Ranma-chan didn’t think there were good odds of her managing to get to the Amazon village on a regular basis. And nobody, bar _nobody_ was as good of a hatefuck as Ryoga was. Ranma-chan always walked (limped, crawled, was carried) away from their encounters with a bone-deep sense of fulfillment, no matter who had finally ended up on top or in whatever condition her body was in.  
  
Who _would_ come back to China if Ranma-chan went, she wondered. Shampoo, obviously. And Mousse, just as obviously. That could be fun, Ranma-chan thought. Mousse was a one-woman gangbang all by herself, with all the toys she kept up her sleeves. If only she could get some more dildoes that had realistic cum. Creampies and cumshots were the second best [art of a gangbang, in Ranma-chan’s opinion.  
  
And of course, Ranma would get better access to Link and Pink and Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. That was definitely a point in favor for China. There just weren’t that many lolis around for Ranma-chan to lewd, and twins were even better. And Link’s and Pink’s skill with plants should mean Ranma-chan would get ‘punished’ with more aphrodisiacs and tentacle vines than she would know what to do with. (She would know what to do with them.)  
  
Yes, there would certainly be advantages to going back to the Chinese Amazons. On the other hand, no electricity and no Ukyo to scrounge food off of. Or to be the food, when Ukyo was feeling in a frisky mood. Ranma-chan was usually cleaning soy sauce off herself for days afterwards.  
  
And there just wouldn’t be as many hung girls to hatefuck Ranma-chan into the ground. That was the biggest drawback. While Ranma-chan was sure her social skills could quickly make enemies out of almost anyone, she might have to go for weeks and weeks before she pissed off enough people to get treated like she was right now. And a month without a proper hate-fueled gangbang sounded like one of the circles of hell to Ranma-chan.  
  
In fact, she was feeling pretty damned tortured right now. She was still horny, and hung, virile babes were sitting so close to her, but utterly ignoring her needy, wanton body. Didn’t they want another go at her huge, soft tits? Or to feel Ranma-chan’s skilled tongue coaxing every last drop of cum out of their dicks? Or to sink into her slutty pussy and feel her wet folds wrap around them?  
  
The thought of not getting any kind of sex at all was an even worse possibility for Ranma-chan. It would be like not eating, or not sleeping or not… Okay, eating, sleeping and fucking were the three things Ranma-chan enjoyed the most in life. And now was the time for fucking, and she wasn’t getting any.  
  
Ranma-chan tried to thrash around in her bonds to get attention, but Mousse had done too good of a job. She couldn’t move one bit. All she could do was wait for her rivals to finish up and come back to use their shared cumdump. Ranma-chan hoped that wouldn’t take too long.  
  
It did. Ranma-chan was forced to wait almost half an hour as her sworn enemies enjoyed themselves. All the while, she was being slowly driven out of her mind by the vibrators. They were nowhere near strong enough to let her cum, and all they did was drive Ranma-chan into a helpless, hopeless state of arousal.  
  
Her weeping pussy had washed the cum out of her core, leaving her thighs and the mat floor stained with a mixture of cum and arousal. Ranma-chan’s breasts were pressed against the floor, her nipples hard, aching points. She had been reduced to trying to slide back and forth, in a futile attempt to get enough stimulation from them to cum.  
  
Ranma-chan was in quite the state when the hung girls turned back to her. She looked up at the crowd of sneering faces with a plaintive expression, silently begging them to once against stuff her full of dick. Her gaze flickered from face to face, trying to decide which one was most likely to be the one to start fucking her again. And hopefully untying her.  
  
It wasn’t that Ranma-chan didn’t enjoy a good bondage fuck, but too many of her holes were currently off-limits due to Mousse’s set-up. Ranma-chan needed, _needed_ , as many ways to get fucked as possible right now, and she couldn’t even do blowjobs, let alone the kinky stuff. It was fine if Mousse and the others wanted to keep her in a corset or something, just so long as she could get triple-stuffed while giving out handjobs and titjobs.  
  
Ranma-chan was such a giver. And she could be a taker too. Dicks, dildoes, tentacles, she could take them all and be ready for more. It could be a rough life, doing so much for other people, but she liked it.  
  
She’d like it even more if those limp-dick wusses would stop standing around and fuck her! Ranma-chan tried to wiggle around in rage, and almost got enough momentum to flip over onto her back. She couldn’t quite manage it, and ended up back on her stomach, her boobs pressed against the floor in a way that looked quite appealing to anybody above her.  
  
Ryu, always one of her more sadistic opponents, laughed harshly. Kneeling down, she undid the ball gag, making that Ranma-chan was no longer forced to drool. She still did, because a fat, tasty dick was right in front of her.  
  
Ranma-chan strained forward, trying to get that lovely rod inside her mouth. But Ryu stayed just out of reach, her hard shaft hovering less than two centimeters away from Ranma-chan. She could have sworn she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She was sure she could smell it. And it might as well have been on the moon for all that Ranma-chan could get to it.  
  
Her antics provoked a lot of laughter. Ranma-chan did her best to ignore it, trying with all her might to get to the tasty cock right in front of her. Drawing on her inner reserves of chi, she actually managed to propel herself forward a fraction of a centimeter. Ryu, of course, just took half a step back, leaving her cock even farther away from Ranma-chan than when she had started.  
  
It was enough to make the redhead cry. Tears started forming in the corners of Ranma-chan’s eyes as she was faced with the terrible prospect of there being a dick she couldn’t get at. She was too proud to beg, especially for an asshole like Ryu. But she couldn’t stop herself from crying. The tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks.  
  
The sight of her humiliating herself in a way that went beyond mere words was enough for her rivals to get back into the game. Ryoga reached down and forced her fingers underneath the bindings holding Ranma-chan tight.  
  
“Damn it, I’ll give you something to cry about,” she snarled as she tore Mousse’s equipment to shreds in her haste to get at Ranma-chan’s body. “How does an ass as red as your hair sound, you worthless slut?”  
  
Ranma-chan quickly stopped crying. The prospect of some delicious punishment focused her mind on a nice, enjoyable spanking. Soon she’d be crying from the pain, not from not having a cock in her. And that was such a better option.  
  
Ryoga hauled Ranma-chan onto her lap. Ryoga’s arms were like iron bars, completely stopping Ranma-chan’s paly-acting at escape. Without even a grunt of effort, she finished stripping Ranma-chan, leaving a circle of torn metal and leather around the two of them, the sad remnants of Mousse’s work. With one hand, Ryoga grabbed Ranma-chan’s wrists, pinning them a the small of her back. Her other hand briefly caressed the redhead’s bubble butt before pinching it. The resulting squeal brought a smile to every face in the room except Ranma-chan’s.  
  
Raising a broad hand up, Ryoga sent it crashing down onto Ranma-chan’s left ass cheek. She squealed as her butt bounced in a mesmerizingly erotic way. Ryoga gave her a respite of maybe half a second. Then she spanked the other cheek, drawing another squeal out of Ranma-chan.  
  
Ryoga quickly fell into a rhythm, spurred on by the hooting and hollering crowd. Ranma-chan did her part to help put on the show, squealing and twisting and doing her best to escape Ryoga’s grip, so long as she didn’t do anything that would risk her _actually_ escaping. There wouldn’t be any fun in that.  
  
The tears were soon flowing once more, as Ranma-chan begged Ryoga to leave her poor ass alone. It had as much effect as anybody would have expected, with Ryoga not even pretending to listen to her. She just kept up the spanking, making Ranma-chan’s ass bounce with blow after blow.  
  
The sight of her arrogant rival getting spanked like a naughty child was more than enough for Herb. Stroking her hard cock, she stepped around to Ranma-chan’s front. Soon her squeals and pleas for mercy would be nicely muffled. As she approached, Herb frowned as someone touched her. She looked around, frowning.  
  
“You really want to do that?” Mousse asked sardonically. “She’ll bite your cock right off if you stick it in while she’s getting spanked.”  
  
Herb paused for a minute, before deciding that the peasant was correct. It was beneath her royal dignity to listen to something so improperly phrased, so she pretended that it had been her idea all along. She stepped back and started slowly masturbating, matching the actions of most of the crowd.  
  
Finally, Ranma-chan had been punished enough. Ryoga let her fall to the floor. Ranma-chan’s ass was glowing a dull red, with hand marks where Ryoga’s blows had landed. One of the reasons for Ryoga stopping was revealed as Ranma-chan landed on the floor. Ryoga’s dick was standing straight up, and must have been pressing into Ranma-chan’s belly for a while.  
  
Ranma-chan rose to her knees and leaned forward, taking the pressure off of her red ass. She gingerly rubbed it, wincing in pain. Then she brightened up. Maybe cum would be a good lotion to soothe the sting. It couldn’t hurt to try.  
  
And what do you know. Ranma-chan was surrounded by huge, hard dicks. She was sure she could get a donation or two of cum to experiment with. And of course, she’d have to give them a blowjob as a thank-you for their generosity. After she got the cum, of course. Not before. That would just be stupid.  
  
Who would it be? Who was it going to be? Ranma-chan pondered the weighty question, looking around at all the yummy dicks surrounding her. There was Ryoga and Kuno and Mousse and Ryu and Herb and Gosunkugi and Saffron. What girl couldn’t find something to do with all these hard cocks?  
  
“So, what do we want to do next?” Gosunkugi asked, stroking her fairly modest cock as she looked down at her unknowing bully.  
  
Saffron stroked her chin. Her wings meant she had quite a bit of space to herself. She looked down at Ranma-chan as a slow, arrogant smile crawled across her face.  
  
“I was thinking…”  
  
And the gangbang went on.  


* * *

  



End file.
